hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shady Jeff
)}} Shady Jeff is a former member of Hollywood Undead. Bio He, J-Dog, and Deuce formed the band back in 2005. A common misconception is that Shady and Jeffree Star are the same person, but they are not. A few years after his departure, Shady Jeff threw a birthday party in his backyard, to which he only invited his closest friends and family. Deuce and Charlie Scene showed up with some of Deuce's friends, who Jeff did not even know. Deuce started acting aggressively towards everyone at the party and threatened to start a fight. Shady Jeff said that, if he did not leave, he would call the police. Deuce laughed it off and said that he could beat them up anyway. Shady Jeff pointed a gun at Deuce, telling him to leave. He says that no one has the right to threaten him or his family, in his own house. Deuce got scared and started apologizing saying it was just a joke. Later on, Deuce told the press about what happened and lied about the events. He stated that Jeff pointed a gun at him for no reason, trying to act like a gangster. Shady Jeff made a video describing this and giving his viewpoint and opinions. Unlike Deuce, he and the band retained their friendly relations. Jeffrey now works as a motorcyle mechanic and with Instagram page cafes4sale. He was sued in 2017 for failing to return a motorcyle to one of his clients and the money that was paid to him for the work being performed. Masks His masks did not vary very much. Similar to Charlie, his masks were bandanas. He wore one black bandana, with red and white patterns on it. He also wore a red bandana, with similar white patterns on it. He also seems to have worn a camo-patterned bandana as well. Shady Jeff red.png Shady Jeff black.png Shady Jeff camo.png Featured in Unreleased *''City'' (unreleased version) *''My Black Dahlia'' (unreleased version; background vocals) *''Scene for Dummies'' *''Tear It Up'' (unreleased version) *''Turn Off the Lights'' 'Swan Songs' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' (background vocals) *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No. 5'' *''The Kids'' (background vocals) *''The Natives'' Trivia *He sailed around the world on research vessels as a teenager. *Shortly after his departure to the band, it was rumored he was killed in a car crash. *He was the oldest member of the band until his departure, being 3 years older than the current oldest member, Johnny 3 Tears. *His YouTube channel is "JeffreySonofLiberty", in which he posts his libertarian views on society. *His Instagram is "jeffreythelibertarian" *Jeff is currently living in Topanga Canyon in a trailer. He has a goat named Lucy and two dogs, Molly and Knock. *The only music video Jeff appears in is the 2006 music video of No. 5. *The "Shady Fizz" videos on Charlie Scene's YouTube channel is a parody of Shady Jeff and was formerly used to promote the band in earlier appearances. *His Facebook is Jeffrey Philips. Category:Former Hollywood Undead Members